


I Asked for This (Song Fic)

by Bio_kirah



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, It's not too bad, bechloe - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bio_kirah/pseuds/Bio_kirah
Summary: Chloe is incapable of just listening to music. She feels everything a little too much (it's a blessing and a curse, really).





	I Asked for This (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: I Wanna Know (feat. Bea Miller)
> 
> I heard this song and immediately thought of Beca writing it and singing it herself. (I think i'm good at writing angst, but I actually hate it.)

**Is she the one**

**The one you’ve been waiting for**

**Is she the one**

 

Chloe laid back on her bed and let the music fill her ears. But of course, she cant just  _ listen _ to music. Whether she wants it to or not, the music courses through her body and she feels everything. Every beat, every lyric, even the synth in the background. It’s just the way she is. 

 

**Is she the one**

**The one you’ve been dreaming of**

**Is she the one**

 

And this song… makes her feel  _ terrible _ .

 

**I’m tired of staying up all night**

**with you on my mind**

**Still I’m laying here**

**Yeah I’m laying in the shirt you used to like**

**no I shouldn’t mind**

**All I think about is**

 

She felt that familiar sting behind her eyes, itching to let go of a few tears. Honestly, Chloe  _ hates _ that its become familiar. She used to be happy. She used to light up a room. She used to be sunshine.

 

Chloe cringed as the name doubled the pain she felt, thinking of who used to call her sunshine. Who used to say that her smile could brighten up a rainy day. Who used to  _ make _ her happy.

 

**Does she move your body**

**Like I moved your body**

**Cause’ I wanna know, yeah I wanna know**

 

Chloe watched as her girlfriend entered the room. She was a beautiful girl, really. But that should never be why you get into a relationship. That should never be why you leave your job and move across the country. That should never be why you lose touch with your friends.

 

And it should _never_ be why you leave behind the one person you really love. (She already had one foot out the door because she was too scared to admit it, but the pretty girl gave her a push out the door and onto the street where she busted her ass.)

 

**Does she make you feel wanted**

**Is she all you wanted**

**Cause’ I wanna know, yeah I wanna know**

 

“Babe i’m going out tonight. See you when I get back.” Chloe looked up at her and smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Her girlfriend didn't notice. She never notices.

 

**Is she the one**

**That I couldn’t be for you**

**Is the the one**

 

Chloe picked up her phone and dialed a number she hadn’t called in a very long time. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four ri-

 

“...Hello?”

 

**I hate that you were the one**

**That I’ll never get over**

**That I wanna get closer to**

 

“Hey Becs, I heard your song. I really think we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Give me feedback.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: fandom-heaux


End file.
